Orders are Orders
by suzie2b
Summary: The Rat Patrol gets trapped on a base when the Germans attack.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Orders are Orders**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Tully was desperately trying to dig Moffitt out from under their overturned jeep before the Germans got to them.**

 **Moffitt tried to push Tully away as he cried out, "Go! Get out of here!"**

 **Tully kept up his frantic digging. "Not going anywhere without you, sarge!"**

 **Moffitt grabbed Tully's arm. "I'm ordering you to go! Save yourself, Tully! You, Troy, and Hitch can come for me later."**

 **Tully wasn't about to stop and was going to argue the fact when they heard the unmistakable sound of a 50 caliber machine gun. Tully peeked over the disabled jeep and saw Hitch maneuvering his jeep to cut off the German halftracks that were coming at them as Troy stood in the back taking deadly aim. Tully went back to digging and said, "I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that order, sarge."**

 **#################**

 **Troy and Hitch were waiting when Moffitt walked out of medical at the American installation at Baysan Oasis. Troy looked at his second in command and asked, "Well, what's the verdict?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Bruised ribs. Nothing more." He looked around and asked, "Where's Tully?"**

 **Hitch replied, "He said he was going to check out the jeep. Umm … he's pretty upset about something. He said you probably wouldn't want to see him right away."**

 **Moffitt frowned and Troy asked, "What happened out there?"**

 **The sergeant said, "Long story short … he was working on digging me out from under the jeep. I gave him a direct order to leave me. To save himself. He refused … especially when you two showed up to cut off those Germans." Moffitt looked at the beret he held and sighed. "I guess I was a little hard on him on the way here."**

 **Hitch said, "Once we got there he didn't have to take off without you, sarge."**

" **But I gave him that order before you two arrived. We weren't sure where you were at the time."**

" **If it makes a difference, I would've done the same thing."**

 **Troy said, "Okay, Tully disobeyed a direct order. What are you going to do?"**

 **Moffitt smiled again. "Thank him and apologize for berating him nonstop until we got here."**

 **#################**

 **Moffitt found Tully in the motor pool with his head in the jeep's engine compartment. He walked over to stand next to the private and asked quietly, "How's the patient?"**

 **Tully straightened, but didn't look at the sergeant. "Sand got into everything. Surprised she got this far. I cleaned her up and replaced some fluids. She's good to go. How's your ribs?"**

" **Just bruised."**

 **Tully nodded. "Good. I'm glad it wasn't any worse."**

 **Moffitt sighed and turned to lean on the jeep facing the private. "Look, Tully, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come down so hard on you."**

 **Tully finally looked at the sergeant and said quietly, "I disobeyed your orders. But I couldn't…"**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "You didn't disobey. You did what you thought was best and I want to thank you for that."**

" **So, you're not going to put me on report?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "No. There's no reason to."**

 **Tully smiled tentatively. "Are we good then?"**

 **Moffitt put a hand on Tully's shoulder. "Yes, we're good. How about we join Troy and Hitch for some dinner?"**

 **##################**

 **Things were a little tight on base with troops constantly coming and going. Two sets of bunkbeds and a table with two chairs were what consisted of the quarters the four of them would share for the next few days while Moffitt healed up some.**

 **Morning came and Moffitt awoke with aches and pains he hadn't noticed when he'd gone to bed. He slowly stood up and gritted his teeth as he tried to carefully stretch stiff muscles. Moffitt heard a soft snort and turned to see Tully sleeping soundly on his back in the bunk above his with one leg dangling over the edge. He smiled and then looked at Troy and Hitch in the other two bunks, where they too were sleeping. Moffitt picked up his things and headed for the showers.**

 **He had finished his breakfast and was enjoying another cup of tea when he saw Tully walk into the mess hall. The private got his food and coffee and went to the table where Moffitt sat. "Mind if I join you, sarge?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "I insist. Where's the rest of our team?"**

 **Tully sat down. "Hitch was going into the showers as I was leaving. Troy was shaving." He took a bottle of aspirin out of his jacket pocket and set it on the table in front of the sergeant. "Thought you might need some. How're you feeling?"**

" **Very sore." Moffitt picked up the bottle. "Thank you for these."**

" **No problem."**

 **It wasn't too long before Troy and Hitch showed up for some breakfast. They sat down with Moffitt and Tully as Hitch asked with a grin, "So, what's on the agenda for today?"**

 **Troy said, "Well, I have paperwork to catch up on. Moffitt's supposed to take it easy." He looked at his fellow sergeant. "Doctor's orders." Then he looked at the two privates. "I guess that leaves you two on your own. Think you can stay out of trouble?"**

 **Hitch chuckled and looked at Tully. "Us? Trouble?"**

 **Tully grinned. "We haven't been in trouble for a long time."**

 **Troy smiled. "Yeah. I'm afraid you're both due for some."**

 **Hitch feigned hurt feeling as he said, "You have no faith in us, do you, sarge."**

" **I have all the faith in the world, Hitch. But I still want you both to stay out of trouble."**

 **##################**

 **Troy went back to their quarters to work and Moffitt went to find the base barber. Hitch and Tully had decided to wander around to see what was going on.**

 **After several hours, and as many circuits around the small installation, Hitch sighed and said, "Not too exciting around here, is it?"**

 **Tully strolled next to his friend with his hands in his pants pockets. "Not even a horseshoe pit. What kinda place is this? What do they do around here for entertainment?" Hitch shrugged. "Hey, look at this." Tully had spotted an old leather ball sitting next to a trash barrel. He went over and gave it a kick in his friend's direction. "Maybe we can get something started."**

 **Hitch stopped the ball with his left foot, kicking it back with his right as he grinned. "It's worth a try."**

 **They managed to get a few other guys together for an impromptu game of kickball.**

 **They were a half hour into the game, and were actually having a good time with it, when they heard an all too familiar sound. The whistle just before an explosion just outside the wall surrounding the base. Followed by the alarms. They were under attack.**

 **Troy was working on his reports. Moffitt was resting on his bunk with a book after having gotten a haircut. They heard the explosion, felt the ground shake, and headed for the door with Troy saying under his breath, "I told them to stay out of trouble."**

 **Outside the barracks they saw Hitch and Tully running towards them. Hitch said, "We're under attack!"**

 **Another shell was a direct hit on the wall at the motor pool, causing massive cracks to appear.**

 **Troy said, "Let's get to the jeeps!"**

 **They ran through the chaos, but as they reached the motor pool, a third shell hit the already weakened wall. It began to crumble and fall in. Someone yelled, "Look out!" Men began to scatter to get clear. Not all of them made it as huge sections of rebar and concrete rained down on the motor pool.**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully slid to a stop as they watched their jeeps, along with almost every other vehicle in the motor pool, were buried and crushed. Hitch quickly asked, "What now?"**

 **They could hear the Germans coming, intending to come in through the breach in the wall.**

 **Troy looked at his men and said, "We hide!" They started to run for headquarters, but he stopped them. "No, headquarters will be the first place they'll go! We need to get to somewhere they won't search right away."**

 **Tully remembered something he'd noticed earlier. "Come on! This way!"**

 **##################**

 **They found the door to a room under the supply depot at the back of the building. It was small, but it kept them and the other four men they found there hidden while the battle raged just outside. Moffitt whispered, "How did you know this was here?"**

 **Tully pointed to an open crack in the wall. It was just a few inches long and less in width, but it was enough to look through. "When Hitch and I were wandering around I happened to see that." He shrugged. "I got curious and peeked inside."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Thank goodness for your curiosity."**

 **After a while, things started to quiet down with only sporadic shooting. They could hear German voices, which Moffitt translated, "They're rounding up those who aren't injured and killing the wounded."**

 **Troy took a chance and looked out the crack in the wall. There were men, both allied and German lying dead in the street. Small groups of prisoners were being herded to a holding area.**

 **A man pushed through the other soldiers in the room with them and said, "I'm Captain Lewis. Let me have a look." Troy moved aside. The captain growled as he watched what was happening. "Damn krauts. At least we're safe here."**

 **Troy said, "We can't stay here forever, sir."**

 **Lewis looked at the sergeant. "And you are?"**

" **Sergeant Troy, captain." He pointed to his men. "Sergeant Moffitt. Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew."**

" **We'll stay here until the Germans leave with their prisoners."**

" **You don't think they won't search every nook and cranny looking for people, sir? We can't be the only ones holed up. And the Germans don't look like they're in a hurry to leave."**

 **Captain Lewis sighed. "All right, sergeant. What do you suggest?"**

 **Troy turned and said, "Tully, you and Hitch go see what's going on out there."**

 **After the privates left, Troy looked at the captain again. "Any idea if a distress call got out, sir?"**

 **Lewis shook his head. "I was on my way to headquarters when all this started. These men grabbed me and brought me here. I didn't even know this room existed."**

 **One of the others said, "The three of us work upstairs in supply." He pointed to one wall where boxes were stacked neatly against it. "Not much room up there to store paperwork, so whenever the filing cabinet gets full we box everything up and put it down here."**

 **#################**

 **Hitch and Tully went out the way they'd gone in and slipped into the building through a back door. Tully looked around and whispered, "Supply depot?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "Looks like it. Smallest one I've ever seen."**

 **They made their way to the front of the building to carefully look out the windows on either side of the door. From the number of Germans they saw it almost appeared to be an enemy base instead of American.**

 **Hitch and Tully watched as another small group of men were prodded to move faster as they walked toward their prison somewhere down the street. Hitch whispered, "Where do you think they're keeping the prisoners?"**

 **Tully replied, "Probably anywhere they can at the moment."**

" **See anyone that looks in charge?"**

" **Not yet."**

 **A minute later a staff car with a German officer in the back seat stopped in the middle of the street. With a wave he summoned a group of soldiers over. After giving them some orders, the men separated into pairs and hurried off to do what they'd been told. One pair headed in the direction of the supply depot.**

 **As they ducked down out of sight, Hitch reached up and locked the door. Then he and Tully started for the back to get out. As they stepped outside they could hear the Germans breaking the front door down.**

 **Afraid there wasn't enough time to get into the room below without being seen, Hitch and Tully hid between a wooden fence and some crates.**

 **#################**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and the others heard the door crash open upstairs, then booted feet as the Germans began to search. They listened to the muffled voices as they followed them through the building. Then things got quiet upstairs as the two Germans went out the back door. Moffitt moved quickly to grab one of the boards that were piled against a wall and slid it through the doors handles. A moment later someone tried to pull the doors open.**

 **The men below could hear German voices as they tried in vain to open the doors. One pushed his comrade back and took aim at the doors with his rifle as he said, "Zurück. Ich werde schießen."**

 **Moffitt whispered urgently, "Get back!"**

 **All six of the men quickly backed against the walls as far from the doors as possible.**

 **However, nothing happened. No shots were fired. No flying splinters as bullets ripped through the wooden doors. Then there was a quiet knock and Tully's voice said as loud as he dared, "Sarge, it's us!"**

 **Moffitt quickly removed the board and the doors were pulled open. Troy moved to Moffitt's side and saw the two Germans lying dead, each with a single knife wound to the back.**

 **Hitch said, "It looks like they're starting a more organized search now. Not sure it's safe to stay here."**

 **Moffitt agreed, "We're sitting ducks down here."**

 **Troy nodded. "We need to get to headquarters and the radio room."**

 **Captain Lewis took his sidearm from the holster on his hip and said, "We're a little short on weapons, sergeant."**

 **Troy and Moffitt we're holding their own pistols. Troy sighed and said, "We'll have to make do. Hitch grab a rifle." Then he climbed the steps to the outside and picked up the second rifle. He handed it to one of the other men. "What's your name?"**

" **Private Theodore Baker."**

" **Okay, Theodore. I need you to cover our backs. We don't need anyone sneaking up on us."**

" **Right, sarge."**

 **Tully was standing there with his knife, its long blade still covered with German blood. Troy said, "Tully, you're on point."**

 **Tully gave a nod and moved to the fence to see if it was clear on the other side.**

 **#################**

 **Headquarters was now just ahead of them. They had made it without being spotted by the Germans. A five minute walk that had taken over an hour. They were situated in a narrow alley between buildings.**

 **Tully whispered to Troy, "Don't know how we're gonna get in there, sarge. The Germans have completely taken it over."**

 **Troy and Tully squeeze past each other to trade places. Troy carefully looked out at the courtyard in front of headquarters. He turned and looked at Captain Lewis. "Is there a back door?"**

 **The captain nodded. "It's kept locked."**

" **Okay, you four stay put. I'll take my men and try to get a message out that we need help."**

" **No, sergeant. We should stay together."**

 **Troy argued, "Captain, we've done this kind of thing before. The fewer men going in…"**

 **Lewis scowled. "That's an order, sergeant. We all go or we all stay."**

 **Troy sighed and ground his back teeth together. Then he gave a nod and said pointed, "You follow my lead." And before the captain could say another word, Troy was on his way.**

 **He led the way through several alleys and around another building, nearly being caught once and dispatching two other German sentries posted along the way. When they reached the backside of headquarters, Troy cautiously turned the doorknob and, sure enough, it was locked. Captain Lewis stepped forward with a key and quietly unlocked it.**

 **Before they went in Troy whispered to Lewis, "Where's the radio room?"**

" **Second floor next to Major Johnstone's office."**

 **Troy opened the door enough to take a quick look around. When he was satisfied it was clear, he signaled Captain Lewis to take point.**

 **Once inside Lewis led them to a back stairway. As they started up, they heard German voices coming down. The group backed up and hid around the corner in an alcove.**

 **The two German soldiers walked down the stairs and right past their hiding place. Hitch and Tully quickly stepped out and slit their throats. The bodies were hidden in the alcove and the group started up the stairs.**

 **On the landing at the top, Captain Lewis checked left before he went right down a hallway. When they came to the main corridor where the offices were located, they had to wait as a German exited one office and hurried for the stairs at the opposite end of the corridor. The captain leaned close to Troy and whispered, "He came out of Major Johnstone's office. The radio room is next to it, on the other side."**

 **Troy nodded and took the lead again as he silently moved along the wall. As they neared the door with a nameplate that read "Major Winston Johnstone", they could hear voices come through the slightly ajar door.**

 **A German accented voice said, "It would be easier and a lot less painful for you if you would just cooperate, Major Johnstone."**

 **An American voice, apparently that of the major, said, "I will tell you nothing!"**

 **As the eight men silently made their way passed the door, they could hear the major being beaten. Troy reached for the radio room's doorknob, fully expecting a German radioman to be inside. But before he could open the door, another soldier appeared at the top of the stairs behind them.**

 **Private Baker was still bringing up the rear with Tully in front of him, when they heard the German cry, "Halt!"**

 **Baker turned, but before he could raise the rifle he held to fire, a shot rang out and he was pushed back. Moffitt got a shot off and the German fell backwards down the stairs.**

 **Troy pushed the door in front of him open and faced the German radio operator. The shock on his face was plain as a bullet hit him between the eyes.**

 **Hands grabbed Tully as he struggled to his feet and they all went into the room. Moffitt closed and locked the door behind them. "We're not going to have much time!"**

 **Troy went to the radio as he said, "Take care of Tully. Hitch, check that window. It's going to have to be our exit."**

 **Moffitt knelt next to Tully where he was sitting on the floor against a wall. "Did you have to do that?"**

 **Tully gritted his teeth as the sergeant opened his shirt. "Just habit I guess."**

 **The bullet had hit Tully in the abdomen. Moffitt used his ascot to staunch the bleeding before he quickly applied a field dressing.**

 **Men in the corridor were trying to break through the door. Captain Lewis said, "What are we going to do when they come through there?"**

 **Troy finished his radio call and said, "We're not waiting to find out. Let's shake it! Hitch?"**

" **It's clear, sarge!"**

 **Troy went out first and helped Tully out. Captain Lewis was next, followed by Moffitt, Hitch, and Theodore. That's when the door crashed open, sending splinters flying. The last two men were unable to get through the window before being caught.**

 **Troy fired a shot at the window when a German head appeared, which missed its mark to ricochet off the frame. "Go!"**

 **Moffitt asked, "How do we get down?"**

" **We don't. We go up."**

 **#################**

 **On the second story roof Tully collapsed as Captain Lewis said, "Bad idea, sergeant. We're trapped up here."**

 **Troy looked at the other side. "Can they get up here on that side?"**

 **Baker said, "Nope. It's a straight drop to the ground."**

" **Okay, let's move. We can defend the roof from there while we wait."**

" **Wait for what?"**

 **Troy said, "They were able to get a distress call out when this whole thing started. Help's on the way."**

 **They got Tully across the roof. Moffitt checked the wound and asked, "How's it feel?"**

 **Tully grimaced. "I'm okay. How's your ribs? I don't think this is what the doctor had in mind when he told you to take it easy."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Actually, I'd forgotten about them."**

" **Lier."**

" **Says the man with a bullet wound who says he's okay. Just rest. We'll be out of here before you know it." Moffitt went to talk to Troy.**

 **Troy asked, "How's he doing?"**

 **Moffitt sighed. "As well as can be expected, but he may be bleeding internally. How far out is our help?"**

" **Another hour or two I'm guessing."**

 **#################**

 **Hitch and Theodore were crouched side-by-side watching for any German heads that might appear over the edge of the roof. Hitch looked at the man next to him and asked, "You okay?"**

 **Theodore nodded. "Yeah. It's just the Bruce and Alan were the first friends I made when I got here. Think they're okay?"**

" **Well, there wasn't any more shooting after we got out, so they were probably taken prisoner."**

" **Do you think the Germans know we're up here?"**

 **Hitch shrugged. "A normal person would've climbed down, not up. Been a while since we've done anything 'normally'."**

 **#################**

 **As they waited, Tully's condition worsened. Moffitt sat next to him. The private opened his eyes and said quietly, "If you guys get a chance to get outta here, sarge … go. Just promise you'll come back for me."**

 **Moffitt looked at the pale, weakening young man. "We'll get out of here together, Tully."**

" **Not sure I'm gonna make it. No point in draggin' me around. I'll be here when you guys get back."**

 **Moffitt frowned as he realized what Tully was saying. "You've survived worse, Tully. You'll make it through this too." He looked at his friend with a slight smile. "And that's an order."**

 **Tully closed his eyes against the pain. "Sure hope I don't have to disobey this one too, sarge."**

 **#################**

 **Troy and Captain Lewis watched the activity on the ground. The captain said quietly, "It doesn't look like they know we're up here."**

 **Troy nodded. "If we keep our heads down, sir, we should be okay until our troops get here."**

" **I have to admit, I never would have thought coming up here was a good idea."**

" **My men and I are used to surviving. We have to stay a step ahead of the enemy. Sometimes that means being a little unconventional."**

" **And you obviously do what you do very well, sergeant."**

 **Troy said, "Thank you, captain."**

 **#################**

 **Nearly two hours later the first shells hit the ground outside the base at Baysan Oasis. There was intense fighting, with the allies looking for the opportunity to get within the walls. Finally, the tide turned and the American troops overran the base to take it back.**

 **Tully was barely hanging on when he went into surgery. It was more than two days before he woke up. At first he thought he was alone and was immediately afraid that Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch hadn't made it.**

 **Moffitt had noticed Tully coming around and waited patiently for his eyes to open. He could tell Tully's eyes were unfocused as he slowly looked around. Then there was a fear in them that worried the sergeant. "Tully, it's all right. You're safe." The private didn't react so Moffitt put his hand on Tully's arm. "You're going to be fine, Tully. Just relax."**

 **Tully finally looked at the sergeant and managed to croak, "Moffitt?"**

" **Yes, I'm right here."**

" **Troy and Hitch?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "They're fine. It's 2am … they're asleep."**

 **Tully started to fight to stay awake. "So … we won?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Yes, we won. Are you in pain?"**

 **Tully slowly shook his head. "Sorta numb."**

" **Good. Now, stop fighting it and go back to sleep."**

 **Tully managed a wane smile. "Is that an order?"**

 **Moffitt grinned. "Yes, and if you don't follow it, I won't hesitate to write you up."**


End file.
